Invader Zim: Irkan Revolt
by the ender defender
Summary: Theoretical sequel to Enter the Florpus. When the tallests emerge from the Florpus Hole, they finally brand Zim a target and tell him the truth about his 'mission'. Now, Zim must find a way to save his buttocks or else...
1. Chapter 1

**I recently watched the Invader Zim movie Enter the Florpus. And it inspired me! **

**This story is a sequel to the movie, and spoilers are inbound!**

**I repeat: SPOILERS INBOUND! If you have not watched Enter the Florpus yet, please go do that. Or if you don't care about spoilers then go ahead.**

**I do not own Invader Zim**

* * *

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" The tallests scream as reality bends around them. Soon, however, the come out the other side of the Florpus hole. In pain and their ship in ruins. But alive. "So...anyone want to tell us...what that was?' Red panted.

"My tallests..." The Irkan Solider at the screen said. "That was the strange vortex I was trying to warn you about...the computer identified it as a Florpus hole"

"A Florpus?" Purple said. "Computer. Tell us about it"

"Sirs. A Florpus hole is an anomaly that is formed by the sudden movement of an entire planet" The computer responded. Red, upon hearing this, suddenly remembered.

"Wait...the Earth appeared out of nowhere right?' He said through grit teeth

"Yes sir." The Irkan Soldier responded.

"Of course! This is all ZIM'S fault!" Red growls "Like every other point of misery in our lives!"

"Hey Red. Calm down" Purple said. "Will some donuts help?"

"...yes" He said grumpy. Purple whistles

"We need Donuts! Jelly Filled!" He calls. One of the Irkans runs up with a plate...with one donut "Um..Smeep" Purple says to the soldier "I said DONUTS. you know, more then one"

"Well sir...this is the only one left" He meekly said.

"...come again?" Purple said

"G...going through that Florpus hole destroyed the snack bay..." Smeep said. This was met by silence from the tallests.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Purple yells "MY BEAUTIFUL SNACKS!"

"That does it!" Red yells "Get Zim on the monitor NOW!" He commands

* * *

We open on Zim's house. He had the strange clown dog statue thing on a podium with a note that had 'PHASE 2 SUCCESSFUL' written on it. Zim stands before it with a smirk "Bask in its glory Gir. Baaaassssk in it" Zim says as he closes his eyes. "...Gir! Are you basking!?" Zim looks over at his robot assistant, who was spinning around in circles on the floor

"IMMA FERRIS WHEEL!" He yells.

"...I will take that as you basking!" He says.

"Sir. Incoming message from the Tallests" Zim's Computer says

"Eh? Oh! Open message. I am sure they simply wish to see my victory once more!" Zim says with a derpy smile. The TV flickers and shows an EXTREMELY angry Red and a still sobbing Purple. "Greetings my Tallests! I am surprised to hear from you so soon! Are you wishing to bask in the glory of Phase 2? Because Zim was just doing-"

"Zim...remembered when you moved the Earth?" Red said.

"Eh? Oh! Yes. You see I noticed you had gone off course of the planet so I simply moved it in your path so that you could see how much terror I brung!"

"First of all, 'Brung' is not a word" Red said. "Its 'Brought'"

"I'm...fairly certain it is 'Brung'" Zim said

"Its Brought, Zim!" Red yelled but quickly shook his head "Not the point. The point is when you did that, you created-"

"A Florpus Hole, yes I know" Zim waved a hand "But it was no big deal! It was not like it could have KILLED anyone!"

"Zim...you left that hole in the direct path of the ship. We went through it...came out the other end...and ALL OUR SNACKS ARE GONE!"

"ALL OF THEM!" Purple yelled through tears.

"Oh...well...we have waffles here. I could-" Zim said

"I am done humoring you Zim!" Red yelled. "You want to know the real reason your there right now Zim? Well here it is! You AREN'T AN INVADER! WE DIDN'T THINK THERE WAS A PLANET THERE! WE SENT YOU OUT THERE HOPING YOU WOULD DIE IN SPACE!"

"...AHAHAHAHAAHA!" Zim laughs while holding his squeedily spooch "Ah. Nice joke, sirs. But you told me this was the most important mission of all! And I am this close to finishing it! I can feel it in my antennae!"

"We LIED Zim!" Red yelled "We couldn't give 2 Jzarva backsides about that place, OR about you!"

"B...but. You...gave me Gir. And-"

"He's made of trash!" Red continued "Once again, we didn't care about giving you a real SIR unit! It would have been a waste of resources!"

"B...but I" Zim sputtered

"But. Now you have given me a reason Zim" Red said "A reason to actually go to that planet"

"...is it for the waffles?" Zim asked

"...okay first we'll take the waffles" Red said

"yay!" Purple yelled

"But afterwards? We are going to kill every single living organism on that planet. STARTING. WITH. YOU!" Red yelled as he cut communications. Zim stood there in complete silence as he stared at the blank screen. Gir rolled up to his side.

"...mastah. I drank all da maple syrup"


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Invader Zim**

* * *

**The Membrane Household**

Dib was looking out his monitors at Zim's house. "Its been a week since Zim last made a move..."

"Dib relax" Gaz said looking up from her game "Last time you freaked out like this, you became a chair"

"I CAN'T relax, Gaz!" Dib shot up from his seat "Do you recall the last time Zim went AWOL?"

"You mean...a week ago? Yes I do" Gaz said. "I also remember the previously mentioned Dib-chair and his major plan involving stealing an old clown dog doll from our living room"

"Its the principle of the thing!" Dib yelled "Who knows what his next plan could be!? He could replace all the drinking water with toilet water! Or replace our radio waves with microwaves! Or!"

"He could be banging his head against the wall?" Gaz looks at the screen

"Yes! He could...wait what?" He looks as well. Through the monitor, they see Zim slamming his face into his home wall...rapidly. "That...isn't what I had in mind..."

"Is he...okay?' Gaz tilted her head. She may not LIKE the guy but she didn't want him to go brain dead "Should we...go check on him?"

"I guess...? WAIT!" Dib yelled "What if this is another TRAP!? He could be luring us into a false sense of pity then WHAM! Right in the noggin!"

"I'm going to ignore the fact you just said 'noggin' in a serious sentence" Gaz said "And say that if it is, we kick him between the legs and run away." Dib hissed at the action described but nods as they head out to the alien's house

* * *

"Zim?" Dib asked with a stick in hand "I'm curious why you are bashing your face in but i'm still ready to defend myself if-"

"DOOMED!" Zim yells, making the two humans flinch

"Um...what?" Gaz asked

"I said...DOOMED!" Zim yells again before going back to slamming his face into the wall.

"..."

"..."

_SLAM!_

_SLAM!_

_SLAM!_

"..."

"..."

"...you...want to tell us what happened...or?" Dib asked

"NONE OF YOUR BEESWAX WHAT HAPPENED DIB-STINK!" Zim yelled, his forehead having a giant bruise. GIR poked his head out the window

"Mastah he don't have beeswax" Gir said "Do ya?"

"No I don't..." Dib says

"See!" GIR giggles. Gaz rolls her eyes

"Just tell us why your 'doomed' or whatever" She said. Zim growls and looks at the purple haired girl, who returns his glare tenfold

"Grr...fine!" He gives in and lets them into his base

* * *

"WHAT!?" Dib yells at the story

"Does Zim need to repeat himself!?" Zim yelled back. "My entire mission is a fraud! My tallests kicked me out like a very ugly smeet! Now they are coming to destroy me!...oh and the Earth too"

"I see...and this is after they steal the waffles?" Gaz asked. Zim nods.

"Do you see now Dib-Stink? Gaz-Human? Zim has NOTHING anymore! Now please excuse me as I go back to bashing my head against the wall in attempt to get amnesia and forget all this stress" Zim says standing up and going back to bashing his head in. Gaz pulls Dib aside

"Dib...I think we should help him" She said

"What!? Why!?"

"You mean outside the fact they are going to destroy earth too?" She raises an eyebrow

"Well that's only after they kill him. So i'll just wait for that and-"

"Dib. LOOK at him!" Gaz yelled. They look at the alien

_SLAM!_

_SLAM!_

_SLAM!_

"He's HURTING Dib. He's broken and needs someone"

"Since when do you care about people? Let alone someone who has tried to kill both of us?" Dib asked

"Because I like to give out misery, not watch it" She said simply. "Also, I can have sympathy sometimes. Think about if someone you really looked up to called you worthless" She said. Dib thinks and has a quick flash of his father.

"...fine" He sighs, giving in. Gaz nods as they walk over to the alien and tap his shoulder

"You two are still here? WHY ARE YOU TWO STILL IN MY ALMIGHTY-!?"

"Zim we're going to help you" Gaz says

"...help me bash my face into the wall?"

"No" Dib says "We're gonna help you beat the irkans coming here"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Zim laughs, holding his stomach. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Haha. Ha good one Dib-stink" Zim pats his shoulder "I believe I shall miss your cruel sense of humor the most"

"We're serious" Dib said. "If their coming here that means their MY enemy too. So just this once, lets put our differences aside and help each other"

"...what is your plot Dib-stink?" Zim asked

"To protect my world" He put simply.

"And how do you plan to do that? You barely managed to survive ZIM! Now you will have the whole of the Irkan Armada on your heiny"

"That's why we have you" Gaz said. "Come on. Don't you want to get back at those overgrown celery sticks?" She smirked. Zim ponders for a moment as he looks at the humans, then at gir...then at the indent he made in the wall.

"...very well then. ZIM WILL NOT GO DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT!" He yelled. HE then began to wobble "Everything is spinning..." He falls backwards unconscious. The computer speaks up

"He simply fainted from to much bloodloss. I will contact you two when he awakens." It says to the humans, who nod and head out the door.


End file.
